Yo me opongo
by Ylaris
Summary: Siempre vemos a Bella enamorarse y a Edward saliendo con otras mujeres dejando a Bella destrozada. ¿Qué pasaría si Bella se fuera a casar, y no fuera con Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo me opongo**

**Summary:** Siempre vemos a Bella enamorarse y a Edward saliendo con otras mujeres dejando a Bella destrozada. ¿Qué pasaría si Bella se fuera a casar, y no fuera con Edward?

**No poseo nada de Twilight, todo es de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Prefacio**

Estaba empacando todo para irnos. Me dolía mucho dejar este vecindario que me vio crecer y donde tantas cosas importantes en mi vida ocurrieron. Pero mi esposo fue aceptado en la sinfónica de California y debíamos mudarnos a un lugar más cercano de allí, así que me tocaba desmantelar la habitación principal, donde había vivido casi tres años con Edward.

Debido a mi torpeza congénita, cuando sacaba las cosas de los estantes altos del ropero, se me cayó todo encima, quedando sumergida en un mar de utensilios que hacía mucho habíamos dado por perdido. Entre todas esas cosas encontré mi diario.

Me levanté y me senté en la cama, para leerlo con más calma.

Esto iba a ser tan divertido.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, es mi nueva historia… háganme sabe que opinan =)**

**No teman, si terminaré una vuelta a tu pasado… no hay anda que odie más que dejar a medias las cosas, así que aunque me tome más tiempo (porque mis musas decidieron tomarse vacaciones) lo terminaré lo juro!!**

**Por cierto, sburé el primer capítulo al tiro, por que bueno, este capítulo es demasiado corto, así que sigan leyendo.  
**


	2. ¿por donde comenzar?

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Uno**

**¿Por dónde comenzar?**

Con un suspiro derrotado me tiro en la cama y tomo el pequeño librito, que ya comenzaba a empolvarse. No perdía nada con escribirlo aquí, nadie lo vería nunca de todos modos:

_Edward me regaló__ esto hace algunos años para que escribiera mis problemas y, bueno, como que lo había olvidado, pero hoy he decidido comenzar… En verdad estoy con muchos problemas y no se por donde empezar… ¡Ya se! _

_Mi mejor amigo._

_Es horrible tener un mejor amigo. No, es terrible tener a un hombre con un cuerpo de Adonis y un alma del papa como mejor amigo. Es más espantoso que él te considere como nada más que su mejor amiga… Siguiendo con esa línea de pensamientos, tal vez no es tan negativo._

_Lo conozco más que su propia familia, siempre soy la primera en saberlo TODO de él, y he dormido con él incontables veces, sólo durmiendo, para mi dolor. Somos más como hermanos. Nos criamos juntos, hacíamos deberes juntos y vamos a la misma universidad._

_Podrían llamarnos familia, pero todas las mañanas le agradezco a Dios que no lo somos. Serían incestuosos mis pensamientos hacia él, porque sí, estoy totalmente, perdidamente, locamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo. No que puedan culparme, es decir, la carne es débil y él es simplemente perfecto. Eso no debería ser un problema ¿cierto? Tengo al mejor confidente, amigo y recibo un bono extra por solo verlo._

_Bueno, el tema es que hace unos años era grandioso. Hoy, ya no lo es tanto. Es decir, voy para los veintidós años, y ya va siendo hora de que me busque una pareja estable. No puedo pasarme la vida con parejas que no duran más de un par de meses. Tengo planeada mi vida e incluye un marido, unos niños y un gran perro…_

Dejo de escribir al sentir un suave toque en la puerta. Nadie más que Edward tiene esa suave forma de anunciarse. Escondo el libro bajo mi cama mientras grito:

- ¡Pasa, Edward!

- ¿No estás desnuda? -me pregunta entrando con la vista tapada por su mano.

- ¡Tonto! -le digo riendo-. Te encantaría verme así.

- Sabes que si, mi _amore _-me dice tomándome de la cintura para arrastrarme hasta él y besarme suavemente la frente. Luego me suelta y dice:-. ¿Estás lista? Alice nos espera en el vestíbulo.

- Edward –me quejo mientras me suelta de su abrazo y me tiro a la cama

- Bella, no empieces –me dice con cansancio tirándose junto a mí-. Me prometiste que si pasaba mi examen de composición me acompañarías al _Heaven_.

- Tú sabes lo mucho que odio las discos y pubs, y todo lo relacionado con el baile –le digo ahogadamente, con mi cara enterrada en los cojines. Seque terminaré cediendo, él también lo sabe, no significa que deba hacérselo más fácil.

- Alice subirá a buscarte y te obligará a ponerte algo de su elección, si no bajamos ya –me dice levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Eres malvado, ¿lo sabes? -digo mientras me levanto resignada.

- Por eso me amas.

Y no sabes cuánto, pensé mientras tomo su mano y nos dirigimos a la disco favorita de Edward.

En el camino pasamos a buscar a Jasper, novio de Alice. Ella es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo los ocho años, edad en que la conocí. Es la hermana de Edward en todo aspecto, menos el sanguíneo.

Los padres de Edward murieron cuando tenía ocho años. Recuerdo poco de ese tiempo, aparte que mientras veían su custodia, se quedó en nuestra casa. Él siempre dice que sin mí, no habría podido superar la pérdida de sus padres.

Ellos murieron en un accidente aéreo. Iban de vacaciones los dos solos, porque celebraran su aniversario de matrimonio y el avión se estrelló contra el mar. No hubo sobrevivientes.

Edward quedó a cargo del mejor amigo del padre de Edward y mío: Carlisle Cullen, el mejor hombre que he conocido. Ellos habían adoptado a Alice, cuando ella era solo un bebé, pues era la sobrina de Esme, esposa de Carlisle, y sus padres no la querían.

Alice y Edward congeniaron de inmediato. Como si estuvieran determinados a ser hermanos desde siempre.

Ellos, mi hermano, Emmett y yo siempre fuimos inseparables, como una familia. Aún lo somos. Solemos pasar los fines de semanas juntos y cuando hay eventos importantes, como éste: hoy celebramos que Edward pasó todos sus exámenes.

El pobre estuvo tan estresado con sus pruebas que no durmió en tres días para componer una tonada y dos serenatas. Pero él es el mejor pianista que he conocido y sabía que los sacaría todas, con excelencia, algo muy clásico de él.

_¿Comienzan a ver mi problema? Es perfecto._

El local estaba repleto para la hora que llegamos. Nos costó un poco encontrar una mesa. Estábamos solo Edward y yo, Alice dijo que pasaría a buscar a Jasper y Rosalie, hermana gemela de su novio. Emmett dijo que llegaría tarde.

Nos sentamos en silencio por algunos minutos, dejando que el ruido del local nos llenara. Miré a Edward quien parecía buscar a alguien. Me acerqué a él para hablarle al oído y no tener que gritarle:

- ¿Buscas a alguien?

- Sí, a Tanya. Dijo que vendría si podía -me dijo sin dejar de buscar. Yo me mordí el labio deseando no haber preguntado. Por supuesto, Tanya, la nueva novia de Edward. Llevaban solo algunas semanas, y ya me empezaba a crispar los nervios cuando los veía juntos-. ¿Ése es Jacob? -escuché como me preguntaba y miré hacia adonde apuntaba.

Sí era él.

- ¡Hey, Jacob, por aquí! -le grité.

Él me miró antes de acercarse a nuestra mesa. Jake es mi primo, la persona que más quiero después de Edward y Emmett.

- Hey, Bells; hey Eddy -besó mi mejilla y saludó a Edward de un apretón. Se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó la cintura apoyando su mejilla en mi hombro-. ¿Qué cuentan?

- Esperamos a los otros -le contesté-. ¿Tú que haces por aquí? Pensé que no te gustaban estos lugares…

- No me gustan -admitió él-, pero Sam me pidió si podía acompañarlo. Viene a reunirse con Emily. Ella tiene esta prima y no quiere dejarla sola, pero no quiere quedar como el mal tercio, así que pobre Jacob debe sacrificarse -asentí comprendiendo.

De repente reconocí a alguien por mi vista periférica. Me giré rápidamente golpeando ligeramente a Jake en el proceso. Me levanté para hacerme notar.

- ¡Ángela! -ella me sonrió y se acercó.

- Hola, Edward, Bella -su voz era suave y dulce, como toda ella. Nos conocimos en la secundaria y seguimos en contacto.

- Ang, él es Jacob, mi primo. Jake, ella es Ángela, una amiga.

- Mucho gusto -dijo Jacob besando suavemente su mejilla. Pude ver como las mejillas de ella se ruborizaban ligeramente mientras saludaba.

- Bueno, no puedo quedarme mucho la verdad. Mi prima me dijo que estaría aquí, pero no logro localizarla, debe estar con Sam, pero no se dónde.

- ¿Eres la prima de Emily? -ella asintió-. Entonces soy tu cita esta noche -después de eso ambos se perdieron por el local, hablando animadamente.

Me giré donde Edward a comentarle algo, pero él se había parado y saludaba a Tanya._ Fantástico, _pensé amargamente, _una noche de pareja, y yo, más sola que un dedo._

- Hola, Tanya -le saludé desganada. _Siempre me queda Emmett. Patético_, pensé con un suspiro resignado.

- ¡Hola, gente!- Alice llegó junto a los mellizos Hale.

Debía admitir que Rosalie, era muy parecida a Jasper, pero más linda.

Comenzamos a hablar mientras pedíamos tragos y mi primera impresión de ella fue muy positiva. Al menos, no estaba como el mal tercio, ella estaba sola también, o al menos lo estuvo hasta que llegó Emmett. Pude ver como sus ojos se agrandaron al verle. Rosalie levantó una ceja apreciativamente. _Mierda,_ pensé mientras me levantaba en busca de algo que tomar.

_Soy patética, necesito un novio, o al menos un "amigo con privilegios". Es tan triste que todas mis amistades y familiares tengan a alguien, y yo esté sola. ¿Comprenden ahora mis problemas? Necesito un novio… ¿Habrá un número en informaciones? "¿Si? Buenas tardes. Quisiera una pareja para la tarde del treinta y uno…"._

_Al menos tengo a mis amigos conmigo… _

_¿Por qué de repente esto dejó de ser suficiente?_

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, aquí comienza a perfilarse la historia, están CASI todos los personajes y ahora a desarrollarse todo… díganme que creen.**

**Capítulo dedicado a **Sirenita **mi linda beta! Vayan a leer lo que tiene ahora! =) **


	3. pretendiente

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Stephanie Meyer. **

**Capítulo dos**

**Pretendiente**

_TENGO UN PRETENDIENTE._

_Nunca creí que mis plegarías serían escuchadas. Es decir, estaban volcadas en un libraco que no era la biblia ni mucho menos y que me aseguré nadie viera. Tal vez deba pedirle más cosas: ganarme la lotería, pasar todos los exámenes con sobresaliente, que Tanya muera… Aunque tal vez no funcione así. Tal vez, Dios se apiadó de mí y decidió que era mi hora. Si tan solo fuera Edward sería perfecto… Pero tanto milagro sería sospechoso en mi vida._

_Bueno, contaré como ocurrió todo:_

_Estaba corriendo apurada a mis clases. Para variar, me había quedado dormida y ya llegaba con diez minutos de retraso a las clases. De pronto veo a un hombre que miraba un papel y luego los casilleros, y luego el papel y así. Se notaba perdido, así que diciéndome que ya que había perdido diez minutos, podía perder algunos más._

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -él me miró agradecido y asintió.

- Sí, soy nuevo. Acabo de ser transferido de la universidad de New Jersey y la verdad estoy algo perdido -era musculoso y muy alto. Su cabello era liso y rubio y le caía suavemente sobre sus ojos. -Soy Mark.

- Soy Bella, ¿me dejas ver el número de tu casillero? –él me pasó el papel-. Está contiguo al mío. Ven te mostraré.

_¿Qué puedo decir? Era sexy, y tenía un sentido del humor muy desarrollado. No había frase en que no pusiera algún cometario gracioso. Conocerlo fue un remanso de paz y alegría en mi monótona y depresiva vida. Estuve todo el día junto a él e intercambiamos teléfonos._

_Comenzamos una conversación por mensaje de texto. Me sentía como una quinceañera, fue divertido y no pude evitar comentárselo a todo el mundo._

_Alice y Emmett parecían alegrarse de que hubiera encontrado a alguien. Al menos eso me habían dicho antes de conocerlo. Ellos sabían lo mucho que detestaba ser el mal tercio, y se sentían aliviados de saber que no estaría tan sola. Edward por otro lado…_

- ¿Qué haces, Bella? -me preguntó una tarde desde mi cama mientras yo me arreglaba para salir a ver una película con Mark.

- Me arreglo -le dije vagamente.

- Lo veo. Gracias, señorita-digo-cosas-obvias. ¿Alguna razón en particular?

- Saldré al cine con Mark -le dije mientras intentaba ponerme un arito en mi lóbulo derecho. Por alguna razón siempre me costaba hacerlo entrar. Noté que Edward estaba extrañamente callado y me volteé a verlo. Él tenía la mirada pegada en el piso-. ¿Pasa algo?

- Hoy es viernes -levanté mi ceja extrañada.

- Bueno, gracias, no me había dado cuenta -le dije sarcástica.

- Los viernes tenemos ciclo de películas antiguas -me di cuenta que tenía razón.

Todos los viernes, donde ninguno tuviera plan, arrendábamos películas antiguas y las veíamos juntos.

- Bueno, hoy tengo planes. Quizás el próximo viernes -le dije sin darle demasiado importancia.

- Sí, claro -algo en su voz me llamó la atención, me senté junto a él.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No… es solo… No me gusta cuando estás a solas con Mark -me dijo en un tono tan bajo, que me costó escucharle.

- Oh… -nunca lo había escuchado decir algo malo de mis amistades y estaba completamente perpleja-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No lo sé, Bella, no me agrada -me dijo con la sinceridad brillando en sus ojos. Sonreí tiernamente, estaba realmente preocupado por mí.

- No te preocupes, él es un hombre agradable. Alice y él se llevarán de maravilla -Edward murmuró algo que no alcancé a distinguir. Decidí que le contaría mis nuevos descubrimientos-. ¿Te cuento?- ese tono y esas palabras eran las que daban a entender que era un secreto. Que no saldría de nosotros-. Creo que comienza a gustarme -lo cuál era cierto. Me ilusionaba cada vez más con este hombre… que no era mi mejor amigo, pero al menos estaba a mi disposición.

- ¿En serio? -su tono era entre incrédulo y asombrado, nunca antes le había dicho que me gustara alguien. Asentí despacio. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego me abrazó fuerte-. Es maravilloso, Bells… Solo, ten cuidado con él. No me agrada -diciendo esto se separó de mí y se fue de la habitación sin otra palabra.

_Fue muy extraño. Nunca había actuado así conmigo, pero dejé su actitud de lado._

_La cita con Mark fue maravillosa, él era todo un caballero y mostraba real interés en mí._

Nos dirigimos a un hotel francés muy reconocido en la ciudad. El ambiente era muy íntimo y romántico; se podían escuchar suaves murmullos de las parejas que estaban cerca de nosotros. La mesa que había escogido Mark, tenía vista al patio del restaurant, un patio iluminado suavemente por la luna.

La cena fue muy agradable y distendida. Mark era un estudiante de filosofía, y tenía algunas clases que compartía conmigo, lo que nos permitía tener mucho tema de conversación.

Hubo algunos momentos incómodos, sin embargo, sobre todo cuando él hacía insinuaciones. Él siempre dejó muy claro quées lo que pretendía conmigo:

- Tendré que contradecirte esta vez, Bella -habló Mark después de una meditación larga-. No creo que Helena haya sido la mujer más hermosa.

- Bueno, Mark, según Homero, lo era. Provocó una guerra que duró diez años.

- Ella sólo fue una excusa. Además, veo aquí otra mujer que podría perfectamente crear una guerra de cien años si lo quisiese -me ruboricé y bajé la mirada a la copa de vino que estaba tomando. Mark no había dejado de mandarme este tipo de frases que me ruborizaban y me confundían-. Estás ruborizada, de nuevo. No estás acostumbrada a que un hombre te halague, y me preguntó por qué -me dijo en un tono bajo mientras tomaba la copa con ambas manos. -Los hombres aquí no te han tratado como mereces. Lo bueno es que ha aparecido uno que sabe cómo tratar a damas como usted.

- ¿A sí? -le desafié-. Pues me encantaría saber quién es este hombre que tanto tiempo he esperado.

- Todo a su tiempo, _Bela mía,_ todo a su tiempo.

_Esa noche me dio un suave beso, que me dejó pensando… ¿Quiero tener algo serio con él? Sus labios eran suaves y tibios… pero no eran con lo que yo había soñado desde que tenía trece años. Pero al menos tengo estos labios. Tengo la seguridad de que él me tratará con respeto y me tomara en cuenta. Edward nunca lo hará, nunca dejaré de ser su mejor amiga._

La noche del domingo tuve sueños extraños, llenos de una vida que no quería como propia con un hombre que no amaba, pero que al menos… me amaba de vuelta. Vi una vida mediocre, llena de resignación y niños ajenos, porque no eran los que yo soñé. No tenían el pelo cobrizo, ni ojos verdes, ni sonrisa de infarto. Pero eran reales.

La mañana llegó sin que me percatara, para cuando me desperté, me di cuenta que ya era tarde.

Corrí por los pasillos para llegar a tiempo a mi segunda clase, por que la primera de plano la había perdido y mientras corría vi sentado en el jardín a Edward, con sus codos en las rodillas y sus manos en su cabello. Olvidando mi clase y mi apuro, corrí a verlo.

Él no se percató de mi presencia, por lo que me senté junto a él y esperé.

- Quiero estar solo -murmuró cuando abrió los ojos y notó que había alguien a su lado. Yo permanecí ahí sentada sin decir nada. Se giró. Probablemente para echarme, y al verme su cara mudó. Una tenue sonrisa se formó y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro-. Siempre me encuentras.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? -él negó con la cabeza y yo asentí.

- Quédate Bella, quédate conmigo. No te vayas -me murmuró muy bajito en mi oído. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda.

- No me voy a ningún lado, no te voy a dejar solo -desde pequeño Edward tenía esporádicos ataque de pánico.

Después de la perdida de sus padres, se quedó completamente solo y cuando algo le molestaba o preocupaba, solía tener episodios como estos, donde necesitaba sentir a alguien junto a él que nunca le abandonaría. Estaba extrañada, los episodios solían ser de noche y tras algún episodio estresante o doloroso para él. No entendía que podía haber pasado para que estuviera así a pleno día.

- Vamos a mi cuarto. Apuesto que no dormiste nada anoche -él me siguió como autómata, con su mano firmemente asida a la mía.

Acaricié suavemente el pelo de Edward sin llegar a despertarle. Estábamos ambos en mi cama. Él dormía desde hace horas y me abrazaba fuertemente. Comenzaba a preocuparme. Iban a ser las dos de la tarde y si mi corazonada era correcta, Edward no había probado bocado desde ayer. Alargué la mano lentamente y tomé mi celular. Llamé a Alice, quien contestó al tercer toque:

- ¡Bella! Estaba tan preocupada. Dime que Edward está contigo

- Sí, Alice, tranquila -susurré-. ¿Podrías traernos almuerzo? Tengo la impresión de que él no ha comido nada desde ayer.

- Así es. Estuve con él toda la noche, pero no parecía mejorar -así que comenzó anoche. Comencé a sentirme mal. Era el primer ataque que tenía Edward, en el cuál no estaba presente, pero Mark me había llamado para que viéramos las estrellas y la noche se me había pasado volando y al llegar a mi pieza caí muerta a la cama-. Estaré allí en diez minutos.

- Está bien, gracias -corté y me volteé suavemente para despertarlo-. Edward -le susurré tocando suavemente su hombro y meciéndoselo-. Despierta corazón, tienes que comer -él se movió lejos de mi toque y abrió un ojo. Al verme, se acercó nuevamente a mí y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho-. Vamos, cielo. Alice estará aquí en unos minutos con comida -escuché una débil protesta de su parte-. No quiero reclamos, necesitas comer -se alejó un poco de mí para susurrar:

- No quiero comer, no tengo hambre -su voz sonaba rasposa y cansada.

- Lo siento, tienes que comer -Edward tendía a dejar de comer en períodos de estrés, así que sabía que esto vendría y estaba preparada-. Hazme caso y te prometo que te dejaré dormir todo lo que quieras después. De otra forma tendré que avisarle a Carlisle… -él alzó su cara para encontrarla con la mía.

- Está bien, comeré -diciendo esto volvió a acomodarse en mi costado.

Miré mi teléfono, realmente deseando decirle a Carlisle. Él siempre me hacía sentir segura sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Lo llamaría cuando Edward volviera a dormir.

Pasamos algunos minutos en silencio, hasta que llegó Alice, quien se excusó y salió tan rápido como había llegado. Yo levanté a Edward y le obligué a comer. Él hizo como le pedí, sin negarse.

- No quiero más -me dijo en voz infantil.

- Haremos esto. Tú me cuentas qué es lo que ocurrió y yo te dejaré no comer más -le ofrecí sabiendo que no comería más.

- Está bien -acomodó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y habló despacito-. Ayer Tanya y yo terminamos -me sorprendí. Usualmente el que terminara no ameritaba un ataque como éste. Esta era la primera vez que lo veía deprimido o entristecido ante un rompimiento. Tragué dolorosamente al pensar que tal vez la amaba-. Y no sé… -continuó luego de una larga pausa-, comencé a preguntarme, si tal vez, no estaba hecho para las mujeres, tal vez hay algo mal conmigo o…

- Claro que no, Edward. Eso es estúpido, eres ridículamente perfecto -le dije sin pensar, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho me ruboricé profundamente.

- ¿Así que piensas que soy perfecto? -dijo con una voz sugerente mientras se ponía sobre mí.

Le golpeé suavemente el hombro mientras me lo quitaba de encima y me dirigí al baño.

- Es obvio que ya estás bien- lo escuché reír quedo. Cuando iba saliendo del baño escuché mi teléfono-. ¿Puedes ver quién es? Debe ser Alice, pero… -él me cortó al decir:

- Es tu pretendiente -tomé mi celular y miré la pantalla.

Ahí estaba en el identificador de llamadas. _Pretendiente._

- ¿Aló? -contesté insegura.

- Hola, preciosa, ¿te gusta el nombre que me coloque?

- Mark, ¿qué clase de broma fue ésa?

- Ninguna. Te pretendo, Bella -quedé en blanco mientras solo podía pensar _OH DIOS MÍO._

**Continuará**

**Un muy feliz San Valentín para todas y todos!!**

**Bueno, este capítulo es uno de los más largos que he hecho **

**La verdad, estoy muy satisfecha por como va la historia, háganme saber si les gusta. También debo decirles que el siguiente capítulo estará para marzo, la razón: Me voy de unas merecidas vacaciones!!!! Prometo, volver con muchos capítulos listos y subirlos tan rápido como la universidad me permita.**

**Se me cuidan!**


	4. Rumores y bailes

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capítulo Tres**

**Rumores y bailes**

"_Debes tener cuidado con lo que pides, pues puede volverse en tu contra." Me habían dicho esto tantas veces, y aún así pedí, y se me concedió y ahora debo pagar las consecuencias. Nunca creí que no me agradaría que alguien me quisiese, ahora me arrepiento. Prefiero los días de soledad y de ser el tercio perdedor, en verdad. Estoy tan confundida ahora._

_Por un lado, quisiese lanzarme a los brazos de Mark. Él me promete el cielo y la luna, si yo la quisiese; y es un gran amigo con el cuál se puede confiar. Incluso Emmett dice que es un buen hombre. Mark es del equipo de fútbol, donde mi hermano es capitán. Él siempre dice que Mark es un hombre confiable, que sabe trabajar en equipo. Todos mis amigos tuvieron palabra de elogio para él._

_No fue hasta una fatídica mañana, donde la noche anterior habíamos tenido una linda cena con Mark, y las cosas se habían salido ligeramente de nuestras manos. No puedes culparme si él me lleva a mi habitación y está llena de pétalos de rosas y velas e incienso… no daré detalles, lo dejo a su imaginación. Solo les diré que no llegamos tan lejos._

La vibración del celular me trajo a la realidad nuevamente. Era cercano a las ocho de la mañana, por lo que me pregunté quién podría ser tan temprano. No me molesté en ver el identificador.

- ¿Aló?

- Isabella Marie Swann, ¿cómo osaste no avisarme algo TAN importante? Yo debí ser la primera, pero ¡no! Me entero por Nancy, ¡Nancy! ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor? -la voz de Alice subía unas cuantas octavas cuando estaba enfadada, como era claramente el caso. Alejé algunos centímetros el pequeño aparato de mi oído y procedía hablar cuando sentí silencio.

- Hm, ¿lo siento?

- Tu tono no suena muy sentido –se escuchaba herida, lo cual logró sacudir los últimos rastro de sueño de mi sistema.

- ¿Qué exactamente hice? -pregunté recapitulando la conversación.

- ¿Cómo que qué hice, cómo que qué hice? Espero que haya pasado anoche, porque si llevas más tiempo ocultándomelo te juro que yo…

- ¿Ocultándote qué?

- Tu matrimonio -dijo con tono exasperado. Yo quedé congelada.

- Disculpa ¿qué?

- Eso… tu-

- Esto tiene que ser una broma -le interrumpí nunca me he comprometido con nadie… es decir, soy soltera… Recordaría si me casara -decía más para mí misma que para Alice. Sin embargo, ella escuchó.

- No estás comprometida.

- ¡NO! grité.

- Oh -dijo con un minuto de silencio-, entonces, ¿por qué Mark me dijo que sí?

_¿Nunca han sentido las ganas de matar a alguien? Bueno, era mi primera vez. Me sorprendió la oleada de ira que me recorrió y sentí como enrojecía de indignación. Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta, con el firme propósito de hacerle frente a ese… hombre. Es curioso descubrir que cuando más indignada me encuentro, menos creativa me pongo._

_Bueno, ahí estaba yo, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación, con todo el coraje que pude reunir, cuando me encuentro con Edward. Obviamente venía despertarme, pues se asombró de verme ya en pie._

- ¡Vaya! Que milagro es este que hayas salido de la cama antes de las ocho. ¿Te caíste? -le miré feo mientras se reía de mí. Mi nivel de furia subió un poco más.

- Ja ja, gracioso -le dije secamente. Me miró evaluativamente.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- Nada, estoy perfectamente. Ahora si me permites… -seguía en la entrada de mi habitación sin dejarme pasar-, necesito ir a matar a alguien.

- Está bien, asesina… Solo me pregunto si elegiste bien tu atuendo -me dijo con un ligero tono de burla, mientras pasaba por su lado.

- ¿De qué hablas? -me volteé a preguntarle.

- Estás en pijamas aún, Bella.

_Está bien. El asesinato puede esperar algunos minutos._

_De hecho, tuvo que esperar buena parte del día. El hombre parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Cuando lo vi en entrenamiento no dudé en dejar las cosa claras entre los dos…_

_No entraré en detalle sobre lo ocurrido solo les contaré que terminé todo lo relacionad con Mark en mi vida… O eso creía yo._

- Bella, Bella, hora de despertarse -la voz suave de Edward se escuchaba lejana en mi mente. Me estiré con pereza y abrí un ojo. Él se encontraba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio, endulzando mi café.

_Desde que terminara con Mark, todos mis amigos me han tratado con más cariño que nunca. Edward me llevaba el desayuno a la cama y en las tardes no se separaba de mí. Yo me dejaba querer._

- ¿Por qué voy al_ Heaven_? -le pregunté, mientras me cepillaba el pelo. Edward me esperaba sentado en mi cama, hojeando el libro que había dejado en mi mesa de noche. Era _Sensatez y sentimiento_.

- Porque sí -contesto simplemente.

- Sabes que detesto bailar; dame la mochila, por favor -le pedí mientras me amarraba el pelo en una coleta. Me la pasó mientras me contestaba:

- La última vez que bailamos te reíste mucho. Además saliste a bailar con Mark.- comenzamos nuestro camino hasta nuestras respectivas aulas.

- No digas su nombre -le interrumpí. Estábamos frente a mi clase.

- Nos vemos en la noche -bufé disgustada.

No iré a bailar.

- No puedo creer que esté bailando -le dije a Edward luego de estar media hora girando y riendo.

- Te dije que conmigo bailarías -le sonreí y le abracé, para susurrarle.

- Solo contigo… ¿Vamos a tomar algo? -él asintió y salimos tomados de la mano para no separarnos. Cuando llegamos a la mesa que estábamos ocupando, me sorprendí al encontrar a Jacob con una cerveza, conversando con Emmett-. ¡Jacob! -le abracé y grité riendo cuando él me levantó con su abrazo de oso. El chico era de 1.90 metros y bastante musculoso.

- Siento lo de Mark. Hiciste bien. Era un idiota -me dijo cuando nos sentamos. Nadie se había atrevido a comentarme nada de lo referente a Mark. Aún dolía. Aún lo quiero y lo extraño.

- Gracias, Jake.

- Y… ¿Qué milagro nos permite estar ante tu presencia? -preguntó Edward, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había instalado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Un primo no puede venir a visitar a su prima favorita? ¿Y por ende a sus amigos? -le miré incrédula. Suspiró derrotado y confesó-. Necesito tu ayuda, Bells.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -le pregunté preocupada.

- Luego de semanas de maldecirme y sentirme estúpido, recordé que eres mi prima.

- Oh, que halago. También pienso en ti.

- No me refería a eso y lo sabes. Es solo que me creas la oportunidad perfecta… Dime, no has pensado en juntarte con Ángela… ¿O sí?

- No hemos hecho planes. ¿Por qué? -sonreí disimuladamente. Así que Ángela. Hm, interesante.

- Porque creo que deberías juntarte más seguido con tus amigas, no dejarlas abandonadas, saber cómo están, hablar de… ya sabes, de lo que las mujeres hablan.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mis amigas y de lo que hablamos? -le dije en un tono que pretendía ser serio, pero por dentro estaba muy divertida viéndolo.

- Bells… no puedo creer que diga esta cursilería; pero, la noche con Ángela fue la mejor que he vivido y yo…

- Te daré su número -le corté. Todos reímos al ver su cara de alegría. Nunca lo había visto tan alegre. Anoté el número en la servilleta, se lo tendí y salió disparado.

- Vaya, eso fue raro -comentó Edward.

- Sí que lo agarró fuerte -rió Emmett.

_Yo estaba feliz. Jacob, al fin había encontrado ha alguien que sabía se preocuparía por él y serían muy felices. Confiaba en que todo saliera bien entre los dos._

_La noche no se acaba ahí… pasaba de las doce, cuando Emmett, nos dijo que fuéramos a bailar entre todos. Estábamos Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Edward y yo. Rosalie Tenía un resfriado descomunal y no quería que mi hermano fuera a contagiarse. Por cierto, Rosalie y él habían formalizado hace algunos días._

_Todos nos dirigimos a la pista de baile. Reía de lo lindo por los giros que Edward me daba, cuando vi a Mark. En la barra, con una cara de infinita tristeza. Sin darme cuenta, deje de moverme y lo miré fijamente. No lo veía desde hacía semanas. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Nunca llegaría a sentir por él lo que sentía por Edward, peros e había ganado un lugar en mi corazón, impresionada me di cuenta, que mi mayor decepción provenía de que me comenzaba a convencer del futuro que me prometía, uno no brillante como en mis sueños, pero mío. Sentí un ligero apretón en la mano. Me volteé para ver a Alice._

- _Anda, habla con él. Todos sabemos que lo extrañas._

_Así fue como termine durmiendo en la habitación de Mark. Pero no piensen mal. Nada ocurrió. Cuando lo encontré estaba borracho así que lo llevé a su pieza y me imploró que no lo dejara. La mañana siguiente fue bastante divertida._

Los rayos de sol me despertaron, en mi pieza no llega el sol hasta la tarde, una de las razones por las que necesito tanto despertador y finalmente a Edward para levantarme. Algo perdida sobre donde me encontraba, me giré para ver de frente el rostro durmiente de Mark. Sonreí ligeramente, al ver su calma. Me volteé para ver el reloj en la mesita de noche. Las siete. Malditamente temprano. Aún así me levanté, para dirigirme a mi propia cama a dormir un par de horas más.

El ligero susurro de la ropa de cama debió ser suficientemente ruidoso como para despertar a Mark, quien comenzó a estirarse. Abrió un ojo y me vio en mi fracasado intento de escape.

- ¿Bella?- susurró. No veía sentido en negar lo obvio, por lo que me giré para encararlo

- Buenos días Mark.

- ¿Qué… cómo… qué haces aquí?- balbuceó.

- Anoche te encontré en un estado deplorable y te traje aquí antes de que te desmayaras quien sabe donde.- tuvo la descendía de parecer avergonzado.- luego cuando quise irme me imploraste que me quedara y no tuve corazón para negarme.- me sonrió ligeramente antes de hacer un gesto de dolor.- ¿tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza?

- En el baño, primer cajón hay un botiquín.-me dirigí allí, saqué unas pastillas y se las tendí junto con un vaso con agua. Él lo tomó sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué no dices nada? Desde que te conocí no dejaste de hablar… tal vez demasiado- dije lo último para mí misma, no le iba a hacer las cosas tan fáciles.

- Yo… creo que lo arruiné todo, por hablar demasiado. Eres demasiado impresionante, solo quería atraer tu atención, pensé que lo que hacía te agradaría… Estoy muy arrepentido por todo lo que ha pasado.

- No entiendo por qué dijiste todo eso… es decir, todo iba tan bien, peor nunca te dije que nos casarías… ni siquiera éramos novios para ese entonces. No te entiendo.

- Me dejé llevar por el momento, yo creía que te agradaría. Tal vez… me esforcé demasiado, pero es que.- se detuvo unos segundos para tragar saliva y luego seguir hablando.- tu parecías tan evasiva y pensativa en todo momento, como iba a saber yo si en verdad me querías a mí o solo… Yo realmente te amo- me miró a los ojos, al decir esas palabras. Tragué saliva pesadamente mientras sentía que me derretía.

- Hagamos algo- dije luego de algunos minutos de meditación.- Hola Soy Isabella Swann, dime Bella- sonriéndome me dijo tendiendo su mano.

- Soy Mark Bishop. Es un placer.- le sonreí mientras le apretaba la mano.

- No olvides, nada de apuros, acabamos de conocernos.

- No lo haré. ¿Puedo darte un besarte como saludo?- me preguntó con una sonrisa que prometía más que un casto beso.

- No suelo besar a extraños.

- Haz una pequeña excepción- dijo parándose y tomándome de la cintura, para luego besarme.

_Siempre que beso a Mark, me pregunto como serán los labios de Edward. Deben ser cálidos y perfectos. Los de Mark eran demasiado apretados y apresurados. ¿Podría eso convertirse en perfección?_

_¿Estoy haciendo algo de lo que arrepentiré luego?_

… _Quien no se atreve, no cruza el río…_

**Continuará**

**Volví! Y me puse las pilas de inmediato!**

**La verdad no me gusta mucho escribir a Bella con otro… pero no hay nada que hacer… es necesario para la historia.**

**Creo que un par de capítulos más, haré uno desde el punto de vista de Edward =) para que vean que pasa por la mente de él, cuando bella le cuenta todas estas nuevas noticias.**

**Eso por ahora, un beso muy grande y se me cuidan.**


	5. A la playa

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo cuatro**

**A la playa**

_Mi padre siempre me dijo que agradeciera el despertar cada mañana, porque significa que otra oportunidad te es otorgada._

_Nunca supe muy bien a qué se refería, pero mientras más semanas pasaban, y la universidad exigía cada vez más me mí; me sorprendía el estar despierta a la mañana siguiente._

_Las semanas se fueron sucediendo, y era fácil perderse en el mundo de los ensayos y certámenes. De hecho, ahí mismo era donde solía perderme. La parte positiva, es que tengo amigos maravillosos y un novio genial, los cuales no dejaban que me perdiera por demasiado tiempo. Un ejemplo de esto era el hecho de que estaba haciendo la maleta, pues Alice me había obligado a aceptar una invitación a un fin de semana en la playa, partiendo mañana al fin de las clases. Iríamos a la casa de los Hale._

_Seríamos los de siempre: Los mellizos Hale, Alice, Edward, Emmett y yo. Mark se había disculpado, pero tenía un ensayo que entregar y no lo había comenzado._

_Esa mañana de viernes, desperté para darme cuenta que estaba tarde. Mientras corría por el campus me pregunté por qué Edward no me había despertado y recordé que no estábamos hablándonos._

Era la tarde del jueves y estaba estudiando en la habitación de Edward. Él tenía una habitación para el solo; yo debía compartirla, y mi compañera nunca estaba. Pero ese día había decidido tener una reunión con todas sus amigas, las cuales parecían ser toda la universidad, y no me dejaban concentrarme.

Por esa razón busqué refugio con él.

Mi amigo componía una nueva tonada y yo estudiaba un poco de filosofía. Todo era calma y perfección. Hasta que Tanya golpeó la puerta.

Quería que volvieran. La muy perra, después que destruyó el corazón de mi Edward, lo quería de vuelta. Con todo lo que me había costado arreglado.

El caso es que mi tonto amigo obviamente aún la amaba, pues sugirió que salieran a conversar.

¡A conversar! Debió haberla echado… Cuando se fueron, no pude concentrarme más. Nietzsche quedó al olvido. Solo podía pensar en Edward dándole otra oportunidad.

Mientras más lo pensaba, la idea menos me agradaba; así que cuando volvió, él sólo necesitaba saludar para que yo quisiera su cabeza.

_No me entiendan mal. No estaba celosa, sólo preocupada. El corazón de Edward era prácticamente mío. Es decir, yo lo cure y junte las piezas una a una para volverlo a poner en su sitio. Había sido quien había ahuyentado sus temores y compartido sus risas, siempre lo había hecho. No podía ahora tirárselo a quien sea, porque… no quería verlo herido. Lo amaba demasiado para eso._

No dejé que se quitara la chaqueta y comencé con el interrogatorio.

- ¿La perdonaste?- le pregunté en un tono de voz que pretendía indiferencia. Edward me miró extrañado mientras dejaba la chaqueta en la cama.

- Sólo hablamos- me dijo sin mirarme a la cara, abriendo la puerta del armario para sacar un polerón.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿desde cuando me mientes?- traté de hacer mi voz casual, pero notó enseguida que estaba molesta.

- ¿Desde cuando te importa mi vida privada?- lo miré choqueada.

- ¿Bromeas? Siempre me ha importado todo en tu vida.

- Pues creí que no querías volver oír hablar de Tanya.

- No quiero, pero eres mi mejor amigo y si entró en tu vida, pues quiero saber, para estar preparada, dado que ya te dejó una vez.

- Bella, no me agrada el tema… ¿cambiémoslo?- me dijo buscando en sus cajones. Sin mirarme, comenzaba a exasperarme que no me mirara.

- Pues no te entiendo… pensé que no le volverías a hablar.

- Nunca dije eso… ¿cómo va tu estudio?-sacó un libro de música del cajón.

- Edward, me preocupas, no quiero que sufras, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Hmm? Si claro-dijo ausentemente, sin prestar atención, mientras comenzaba a interpretar _claro de luna_ en el piano. Me paré, harta del jueguito.

- Odio que la gente me ignore cuando les hablo y lo sabes.

- Yo odio que se metan en mi vida.

- ¿Desde cuando eso se me aplica?- estaba herida y molesta.

- Desde hoy.- se paro del sillín y me encaró.

Yo lo enfrenté llena de ira, pero sentí como esta iba desvaneciéndose, dando paso a otra cosa. Desvié mi mirada mientras sentía como se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de pena y dolor. Me di la media vuelta y comencé a recoger mis cosas, no iba a soportar mucho tiempo y no quería que me viera romperme frente a él.

- Bella.- me dijo suavemente, posando su mano en mi hombro. Yo me corrí de su toque y junté las últimas migajas de autocontrol para decirle

- No, Edward. Yo entiendo. Ya no confías en tu mejor amiga. Está bien. Yo… me iré.

_Llegar a la habitación en una pieza, significaba algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Así que no lo hice. La de Mark estaba mucho más cerca, él estaba en una reunión con sus amigos, pero en verdad lo necesitaba. Él lo entendió y me sostuvo hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de caer por mis mejillas. Trató de consolarme, pero esta pena era algo que él no podía sanar, solo una persona podía y ya no contaba con su apoyo. Nunca había extrañado tanto su presencia como en ese momento._

_Mi novio me dejó durmiendo en mi pieza y me prometió estar conmigo todo el día siguiente._

_Cumplió perfectamente. Nunca se apartó de mi lado y llegué a plantearme la decisión de ir a la playa. Podía quedarme con Mark y dejar que me curara el corazón. Alice, como siempre, decidió por mí._

Era hora del almuerzo y la verdad no estaba de ánimos para comer. Movía mi tenedor de un lado para el otro, deseando que desapareciera y Mark me dejara salir del comedor, donde dejaría de sentir la mirada de Edward atravesándome. Nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo sin hablarnos. Alice me trajo a la realidad. Se sentó frente a mí y me miró evaluativamente por unos minutos para luego decir.

- este pequeño altercado con mi hermano no te libra del fin de semana en la playa.

- Alice, se que quieres que estemos juntas, pero me sentiría mejor si me quedo con Mark y…

- No vas a evadir tus problemas- me cortó con una mirada gélida.- vas a ir y te arreglaras con mi hermano.

- Esta vez es distinto Alice.- le dije con voz suave y derrotada, tal como me sentía.- esta vez es definitiva.

- ¡Ay, cielo!- me dijo con un suspiro, abrazándome fuertemente.- hagamos un trato. Trata de divertirte mañana. Si te sientes demasiado presionada y fuera de lugar, te juro que yo misma te traigo de regreso… haz un último intento por mí.- me miró con carita de perrito y yo sonreí ligeramente.

- Por ti.

Y ahí estaba, el viaje fue bastante incómodo; aún y con los audífonos puestos, podía sentir que todos estaban con sus ojos en mí, esperando algo, solo que no sabía qué.

La casa de los Hale era preciosa, con un amplio living comedor, una cocina grande, tres habitaciones y dos baños.

La primera dificultad, fueron las habitaciones. En ocasiones normales, habría sido muy fácil: Jasper y Alice, Emmett con Rosalie y Edward conmigo. Pero estas no eran situaciones normales y yo no podía dormir con él. Pensé en pedirle a Alice si me acompañaba a dormir, pero me sorprendí de que Emmett fuera quien se ofreciera.

- no te preocupes hermanita.- me dijo a lo que llegamos y dispusimos las habitaciones.- sabes que tienes a tu hermano grande para que te cuide. – lo abracé fuertemente agradeciéndole el gesto.

Una vez que estuvieron listos los arreglos, nos juntamos a comer algo antes de dormir. Era bastante entrada la noche del viernes y todos sentíamos las horas en el auto. Me ofrecí para hacer unos fideos con una salsa rosa, algo rápido y delicioso.

Poco después de que cenamos, decidieron jugar cartas hasta que sintieran más sueño. Yo estaba bastante cansada, por lo que me fui a dormir.

Estaba terminando de hablar con mi novio, cuando sentí que golpeaban la puerta.

- … espera, que alguien esta en la puerta- le dije a Mark antes de gritarle a quién sea que pasara. Cuando entró Edward me quedé mirándolo congelada, hasta que él se sentó en la cama junto a mí y yo giré mi cara para terminar mi conversación con Mark.- te llamaré mañana, ¿está bien?

- Seguro linda. Te quiero.- le escuché decirme.

- Yo también. Adiós.- corté mientras reunía valor para enfrentarle. Sentí como Edward me miraba intensamente. Pensé por un breve y horrible momento, que estaba aquí para decirme que me odiaba y que quería que me fuera. Pensar en ello me hacía sentir lágrimas detrás de mis ojos.

- Bella… ¿podrías mirarme?- me dijo con una voz suave y temerosa. Yo alcé la vista y la conecté con sus ojos imposiblemente verdes.

- ¿Qué quieres?- me escuché preguntar.

- Sólo hablar contigo… han pasado veintiséis horas desde que hablamos y realmente extraño tu voz.- lo miré para ver si continuaba, pero no parecía hacerlo, por lo que agregué rudamente.

- Ya la oíste. Quiero dormir, ¿te vas por favor?- Edward se paró impresionado y se quedó mirándome.- ¿Qué?- le pregunté a punto de perder los nervios.

- No puedo creer que esto nos este pasando.- dijo casi en un susurro, pero logré entenderle, se giró a mirarme con la mirada más dolida y abandonada que le hubiera visto nunca.- realmente dejaremos de hablarnos por una tonta pelea.

- La razón por la que no nos hablamos, va un poco más allá de la pelea.

- No quise decirlo Bella, lo siento.- sus manos fueron a su cabellos, en un gesto que sabía era de frustración. – sabes que siempre digo cosas que no siento cuando estoy enojado.- Me rehusé a darle la razón. Aún estaba dolida, nunca antes Edward me había alzado la voz y mucho menos recriminado algo.

Nos miramos durante largos minutos, tratando de dilucidar quien sería la primera persona que daría su brazo a torcer. Por un eterno minuto mantuvimos un duelo de miradas, probándonos, retándonos, exigiéndonos perdón; No era justo que yo me disculpara… No lo haría.

Mi mente y mi cuerpo estuvieron batallando duramente sobre qué hacer, mi cuerpo ya estaba abriendo la boca, cuando Edward se me adelantó:

- No Bella, no digas nada. Se que todo esto es mi culpa, y que tal vez te haya hecho pensar y creas que esto no vale la pena.- su rostro era mortalmente serio.- Puede ser que tu no quieras seguir luchando por nuestra amistad, pero yo no voy a permitir que esto se acabe. Te advierto que lucharé con dientes y garras si es necesario. No voy a perderte.- sus ojos brillaban con fiereza y sinceridad cuando me reflejé en ellos. Sonreí con suavidad y le contesté con voz queda.

- Que bueno, por que yo no pienso dejarte ir tampoco. Así que más te vale que te acostumbres a estar conmigo, porque así nos vamos a quedar.- Edward rió, y me uní a él, liberando la tensión que había acumulado durante la conversación.

- Ven aquí- me dijo abriendo sus brazos. Felizmente me lancé al abrazo.- te extrañé.

- Yo también, no sabes cuánto.

Desperté ligeramente al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Sin darme cuenta cuándo, me había quedado dormida sobre mi almohada favorita: el pecho de Edward. Me acurruqué mejor y seguí durmiendo, registrando vagamente las palabras de Emmett:

- ¡¡Rosalie, adivina con quién dormirás!!

* * *

_El fin de semana fue uno de los mejores que puedo recordar. Los días en la playa, jugando y compartiendo con todos mis amigos, y por la tarde, Edward y yo salíamos a pasear a la orilla de la playa, mientras conversábamos de todo y de nada, luego nos sentábamos y esperábamos el atardecer. No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan descansada y tan alegre. Todo esto me había permitido pensar y estaba casi decidida. _

_Solo faltaba este año para que me graduara y la verdad, no estaba entusiasmada por volver a casa. Quería formar mi propio hogar, pero era realista. No tenía dinero para hacerlo aún. Esperaba que en un par de año pudiera independizarme económicamente de mis padres. No esperaba la proposición de Mark._

_Aún no estaba segura si aceptarla o no, así que decidí preguntarle a Edward._

- Estoy en una complicación- le confesé mientras mirábamos como el sol era consumido por el mar.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó sin despegar la vista del atardecer.

- Mark me propuso que me fuera con él a su departamento en vacaciones de invierno.- Edward me miró impresionado.- él tiene un departamento para el solo, que está rentando por la temporada en que pasa en la universidad. Me dijo, que podíamos al fin de año podíamos irnos a vivir juntos, definitivamente.

- Oh, wow- dijo volviendo a mirar la puesta de sol- ¿Qué harás?

- No se, por eso te dije que estaba en una complicación.

- ¿Lo quieres lo suficiente como para compartir casa y la vida con él?- me preguntó mirando nuevamente a los ojos, esta vez con un brillo que no supe identificar.

- No lo se Edward, aún es muy pronto, solo llevamos unos meses, pero ha cambiado muchísimo desde el incidente y yo… tal vez, debería irme con él en el invierno para saber si somos compatibles en ese aspecto… ¿qué crees?- él desvió la mirada mirando su manos, sabía que hacía eso cuando estaba metido en sus pensamientos por lo que no lo interrumpí.

- Creo que sería una buena idea, después de todo, nunca te había visto tan seria con nadie.

- Lo se, nadie me había hecho sentir así- sólo tú, pensé. Pero una vez más callé. Era obvio que no sentía lo mismo por mí, es decir… si me amara sentiría celos… ¿no?

_Fue un maravilloso fin de semana, ideal, la vuelta a la universidad fue casi un martirio. Aún cuando me sentía renovada, el peso de saber que Edward nunca me vería como más que mejor amiga, era intenso y me siguió molestando por las siguientes semanas. Pero estaba decidida a seguir avanzando en mi vida. Me acercaba a pasos agigantados a los veinticinco, edad en que juré casarme. Y era momento de que comenzara a pensar en mí._

_¿Es eso demasiado egoísta? ¿Sería posible para mí olvidarlo para siempre?_

**Continuará…

* * *

N.A:  
**

**Lo se, demasiado tiempo… me siento terriblemente mal y lo peor es que no puedo prometer que no volverá a ocurrir, lo que si prometo es que la terminaré, nunca abandonaría una historia.**

**Las cosas se van poniendo interesantes xD**

**La verdad aún no decido como terminará todo esto… así que algunas ideas serían geniales…**

**Bueno, el tiempo es terriblemente escaso cuando estas en la universidad, pero no puedo dejar de agradecerle a todos quienes dejaron comentarios**

**Os amo!!!**

**Un beso muy grande**

**Se me cuidan**

**Ylaris  
**


	6. la familia

**HE VUELTO!!!**

**Explicaciones al final del capítulo.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Meyer. **

* * *

Capítulo Cinco

**La familia**

_La familia es el primer eslabón que uno tiene desde el momento en el que nace. Es tu cable a tierra, con quienes compartes todas tus aventuras y descubrimiento… Cuando era niña, no entendía muy bien, porqué la familia se reunía para los feriados… para mí era un día más de estar en familia… No fue hasta que deje a mi familia y comencé a forjar un futuro por mi propia cuenta, que me di cuenta, lo maravilloso que es poder volver a tu núcleo familiar, poder volver a donde sabes siempre estarán ahí para ti._

_Muchas veces en estos arduos años de universidad, tuve que perderme actos importantes, en pos de tener un futuro, para poder mirar atrás y decir que todo lo sufrido y trabajado, valió la pena… Aún cuando eso signifique dejar de lado a tu familia. Eso no significa que los deje de amar… de hecho, se llegan a apreciar más los momentos en los que de hecho, puedes estar en familia._

_Por eso cuando Jake me llamó para decirme que habría reunión de primos y que esperaba que fuera, acepte._

- Bella, apresúrate, Emmett está terminando de meter las maletas en el auto. ¿Dónde están las tuyas?- Alice entró y comenzó a tomar mis maletas. Me apresuré a ayudarle.

- Tranquila Alice. Vamos a llegar con tiempo de sobra.- Alice y Edward estaban invitados. Ellos eran tan primos de Jacob como yo lo era, y él los invitó. Alice llevaría a Jasper, Emmett a Rosalie y yo a Mark, mis familiares, especialmente mi padre, querían conocerlo.

- Cuando llegamos abajo, me acerqué a ayudar. Ya estaban todos allí. Menos Edward.

- ¿Dónde está Edward?- pregunté a Alice.

- Oh, pensé que lo sabías, dijo que no podría ir.

- ¿Enserio?, ¿te dijo por qué?

- No. Bueno, mencionó algo de un ensayo, sabes que no entiendo su lenguaje.- reí suavemente, y le avisé a mi hermano que iría a despedirme de Edward, él asintió.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me preguntó Mark. Me acerqué a él y le besé suavemente.

- No gracias, te prometo no demoraré.

La puerta de Edward estaba cerrada con llave, pero no me importó, yo tenía llave de su pieza, así como él tenía de la mía. Entré temerosa. No quería encontrarlo en alguna situación comprometedora. Pero no estaba a la vista. Se escuchaba de fondo el ruido de la ducha. Abrí la puerta del baño, me quedé en el dintel y le dije:

- Vine a despedirme, no me dijiste que te quedarías.- no miraba a la ducha, sino al lava manos. Escuché como se descorría levemente la cortina de baño.

- Lo siento Bella, te llamé anoche para avisarte pero tu celular sonaba ocupado, así que le avisé a Alice, para que te lo dijera.

- Está bien, no estoy enojada. ¿Por qué razón debes quedarte?

- Estamos en semana final de ensayos para el festival de primavera, tu sabes lo nervioso que me pongo si falto a los ensayos finales y bueno, sabes que de poder ir yo sería el primero en estar allá, además…- le interrumpí.

- No te preocupes Edward, de verdad, solo quería saber que decirle a Jacob, además quería despedirme. Pasa un lindo fin de semana largo.- dije sonriendo suavemente, aún sin mirarlo.

- Tú también Bella.- me di media vuelta para irme, pero me detuvo su voz- ¿no beso y abrazo de despedida?

- Edward- le reclamé suavemente.- me vas a mojar.

- Solo bromeaba Bella- lo miré por fin, y vi que solo salía su cabeza mojada de la cortina. Su cabello estaba deliciosamente pegado a su cara. Espanté los pensamientos de inmediato.- cuídate mucho.

- Tu también. Besos para todos.

El trayecto a casa de Charlie, fue tranquilo. No estaba realmente entusiasmada por ir a Forks, todos sabían de mi aversión con la lluvia, pero haría mi mayor esfuerzo, por que hacía casi dos años que no veía a mi padre, y realmente lo extrañaba.

Una vez allí. Me reencontré con todos mis primos. No los veía desde las vacaciones y los extrañaba muchísimo. Éramos casi hermanos entre todos. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos juntáramos todos, que habían muchas cosas que poner al día.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hice, fue dirigirme a la cocina, donde sabía estaría Emily, la novia de Sam desde que podía recordarlo, ella era una excelente cocinera, y me encantaba poder ayudarla en ese aspecto, pues sabía que mi padre amaba la comida que yo preparaba.

- ¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos hemos visto.- me dijo abrazándome suavemente.

- ¡Emily! ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunte de vuelta, ella se limpió las manos con un trapo antes de sacarse los guantes con los que estaba cocinando y mostrarme su mano. Me impresioné de ver un hermoso anillo rodeando su dedo anular. Tomé su mano para verlo más de cerca.- ¿cuándo ocurrió?

- La semana pasada, era la celebración de los cinco años de noviazgo y estábamos en el jardín de la casa mirando las estrellas, derepente pasa una estrella fugaz y le digo, pide un deseo, él cierra los ojos y lo imito, al abrirlos, veo que Sam tiene algo entre sus manos. Me levanto para verlo bien y me pregunta… fue muy romántico.

- ¡Felicitaciones!- le dije extasiada, la verdad no me sorprendía demasiado, era bastante evidente que ellos dos iban a terminar viviendo para siempre juntos. Jake solía bromear diciendo que Emily parecía el universo de Sam, por como él lo miraba, y estaba segura que Emily también pensaba de la misma manera.

- ¿Le contaste ya? ¿no hay felicitaciones para mí?- Sam dijo apareciendo desde el jardín acarreando una pila de ramas para mantener la chimenea encendida.

- Felicitaciones.- le dije sonriéndole cálidamente y abrazándolo ligeramente. Luego recordé que venía con Mark, quien probablemente estaba completamente incómodo entre desconocidos.- ¡Mark! ¡Ven para que te presente!- Escuché sus pasos tras mi, y le sonreí.- Emily, este es Mark, mi novio.

- Mark, mucho gusto, es un placer tenerte aquí.- dijo suavemente.

- No, el placer es mío por haber sido invitado.- Dijo Mark besando suavemente la mejilla de Emily.

- Ven, quiero presentarme ante mi padre y mis otros primos.- el dije arrastrándolo hacia el living, donde estaba todo el mundo, me sorprendió ver a Ángela, pero luego miré a Jake y reí felizmente.- Mark, este es mi padre Charlie, papá mi novio- ellos estrecharon manos y mi padre me besó suavemente la frente.- Mark, ya conoces a Jake- ambos estrecharon las manos.

- Ella es mi novia Ángela- dijo Jacob felizmente, abrazándola por la cintura.

- ¡Más te vale que la trates bien!- le advertí mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Ángela. Luego me dirigí a mi primo pequeño, Seth, quién, por cierto, de pequeño ya no tenía nada, era ahora todo un adolescente de quince años.- Mark, él es Seth, el hermano pequeño de Sam- ambos estrecharon mano, mientras yo revolvía su cabello. Me miró irritadamente para luego sonreírme y abrazarme. Solía cuidar de él cuando era más pequeño y yo lo veía como mi propio hermano pequeño.- ¿Dónde está Leah?- le pregunté.

- No vendrá, está muy ocupada con su nueva vida de novia, se fue a la casa de su novio.- dijo Seth.

- Muy bien gente, los quiero a todos listos para la cena en cinco minutos, todos los que no estén aquí para esa hora, no recibirán alimento, no lo volveré a repetir- dijo Emily con voz enérgica, aún cuando estaba llena de dulzura, como todo ella.

La cena estuvo llena de recuerdos y anécdotas, me divertí como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, riéndome de todas las historias ridículas que Sam contaba de Jacob. Me encontraba sentada entre Alice y Mark. Alice conversaba con Emily y mi padre, mientras que Mark tenía una charla con Seth sobre fútbol, junto a Emmett. Las cosas iban bastante bien, Mark parecía estar muy cómodo y la familia se había adaptado a él, simplemente aceptándolo, tal como lo hicieron con Rosalie y Jasper, y Alice y Edward, años atrás. Amaba mi familia por eso, eran sin lugar a dudas, las personas más cariñosas que existen en el mundo.

La tarde se sucedió tranquila y apacible, fue bastante relajante poder disfrutar de la paz que proporciona la familia y las cosas cotidianas.

Por la tarde nos sentamos frente a la chimenea de los Black, con chocolate en mano para conversar y reírnos. Seth le propuso a los chicos que fueran a la playa por la tarde y las mujeres aprovecharon de broncearse bajo el sol de la tarde.

Esa noche, escuchamos las viejas leyendas de la tribu mientras tomaban chocolate caliente. La voz del papa de Jacob calmaba hasta las más terribles bestias, así que bajo la luz de las estrellas y los resplandores de la fogata, todos fuimos quedando adormecidos. Tanto así, que al terminar la historia, todos en un silencio somnoliento y cómodo fuimos a nuestros respectivos dormitorios.

La "pieza" que nos tocaba con Mark, era el living, de hecho, debíamos dormir en el sofá cama, pues no había otra cama disponible, ni otra pieza. L casa estaba sobre copada. Pero mi a Mark ni a mí nos molestaba un par de días en el sofá-cama.

- tu familia es muy agradable- dijo Mark, en un susurro silencioso. De fondo podíamos oír como todos dormían, a lo lejos se escuchaba el aullar de algún lobo.

- Por supuesto que sí. – dije, orgullosa de mi familia. - Son los mejores. Hacía mucho que no podía verlos, es maravilloso saber de ellos y como ha proseguido su vida… cada uno de ellos, forman un pedacito de mi corazón.

- Todos parecen querer mucho a los Cullens.

- Si, somos amigos desde que tengo memoria y por lo tanto mi familia los conoce desde toda la vida… ellos, sienten esta su familia mucho más que la familia de Carlisle, su padre adoptivo.

- No sabía que eran adoptados- lo miré extrañada

- Edward y Alice son muy distintos físicamente.

- No todos los hermanos se parecen.

- Todos tienen algún rasgo en común, Ed y Alice son lo más opuesto que existe.

- Si tu lo dices cielo-algo en el tono de Mark me sorprendió.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Es solo que… nose, no me agrada Edward demasiado.

- Jajaja, curioso, él dijo lo mismo de ti, pero al igual que a él, te ignoraré.

- ¿Por qué le desagrado?- me preguntó estirándose ligeramente para alcanzar a mirarme. Yo estaba apoyada en su pecho.

- ¿Por la misma razón que tú? No se, no me interesan sus berrinches de niños pequeños. Hora de dormir- le dije acomodándome sobre su pecho y suspirando contenta. Sentí como me besaba suavemente en la cabeza y suspiraba.

- Buenas noches Bella.

La noche avanzó y yo no podía conciliar el sueño, escuchaba de fondo las respiraciones acompasadas de quienes dormían y el suave murmullo de las conversaciones de trasnoche.

De alguna manera, con Mark nos vimos inmersos en una, al parecer ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño. Debía admitir que las palabras que compartíamos a mitad de noche, eran unas de las razones por las que pensaba que tal vez él podía ser el definitivo. Acurrucada como estaba junto a él, recibiendo su calor corporal, más el calor de la chimenea, me estaba llevando a un estado de feliz sopor, ahí decidí que podía vivir así de por vida.

- Me gusta este sillón, deberíamos tener uno en la casa… ya sabes para las visitas.- le dije mientras acariciaba ausentemente su pecho.

_Había decidido hace poco que me iría a vivir con él, como me propuso. Era momento de que empezara a ver mi futuro, y Mark me aseguraba eso. Además, después de nuestra gran pelea, las cosas estaban mejor que nunca._

- Sí, es cómodo, pero la cama, debe ser mucho más grande.-

- ¿Por qué? Cabemos perfectamente aquí, no hay necesidad de más.

- ¿No hay necesidad de más?- me preguntó incrédulo-¿y las noches en las que queramos… más movimiento?

- Tendrás que ponerte encima de mí.- dije con una sonrisa traviesa. Él enarcó una ceja

- Déjame pensar… ¿de esta manera?- me preguntó mientras se posicionaba encima de mí, cuidando de no aplastarme. Besé sus labios suavemente y le dije:

- Justo así.

_La mañana siguiente fue caótica. Muchas personas y pocos baños, la mayoría de los habitantes mujeres… pueden hacerse la imagen._

Luego el desayuno fue bastante 'sírvase-usted-mismo-lo-que-encuentre'. Conversábamos con Emmett y Jasper sobre ir a la playa antes del almuerzo, cuando entró Mark, quien fue, por sorteo, el último en la lista del baño.

- Bella, ¿podemos hablar?-me levanté extrañada y lo seguí. Fuimos hasta el patio y se volteó a mirarme… en su cara se veía la tristeza -absoluta reflejada. Por impulso lo abracé. Sin saber cómo o de qué consolarlo.

- ¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté suavemente, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

- Mi abuela murió anoche en su casa en Florida, en Palm Bay. Fue en un accidente de auto

Abrí la boca para decirle algo, pero no sabía que podría quitarle la pena. Lo abracé fuertemente y la susurré en el oído palabras de cariño y apoyo que esperaba ayudaran a calmarlo. Después de diez minutos de llanto, se separó de mí y me miró con sus ojos totalmente rojos.

- Tengo que ir para allá. Compraré pasajes para el próximo avión y me iré.. yo

- Voy contigo- le dije con suavidad, apretando su mano.

- ¿… estás segura?

- Sí, no voy a dejarte solo.

_Si creía que la mañana había sido caótica… imagina armar la maleta, comprar pasajes y correr al aeropuerto en menos de una hora._

Mientras cargaba las maletas en el auto de Jacob, quien se ofreció a llevarnos, Alice me tomó de la mano y se acercó a hablarme.

- El domingo, mañana, es el festival de primavera de la universidad y Edward tendrá su primer solo en piano.- me informó. Mi cara se deformó. ¡El festival de primavera! Edward habló de él sin parar por semanas. Nunca alcanzaría a llegar de Florida a tiempo, y ni siquiera sabía a qué hora era el entierro o si era mañana…Cerré los ojos con impotencia.

- Tienes razón- dije con un susurro bajo.- lo había olvidado completamente, pero no puedo dejar a Mark. Edward entenderá. Es su primer solo, pero no el último, además lo he visto practicar tanto que creo que se me la canción de memoria- Alice esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y luego asintió.

- Haces lo correcto. Ve con tu novio.

_Las palabras de Alice retumbaron en mi cabeza, durante todo el viaje a Florida. Era la primera vez que no asistía a algún concierto o evento que incluyera a Edward. Era su fan número 1 y su mejor amiga. Pero Mark es mi novio y ahora me tocaba cuidarlo y confortarlo. Porque él es mi novio… no Edward._

_Por alguna razón, eso ya no me molestaba tanto como antes._

_Apreté la mano de Mark y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras esperaba que llegáramos a destino._

**Continuará**

**

* * *

HE VUELTO!!!!!!!**

**SIII!!!!**

**Con un nuevo capítulo y muchas ganas de seguir con esta historia!!!**

**Un besito a todos aquellos que me dejaron comentarios mientras estaba en la U, lo aprecie muchísimo y fue una de las razones por las que volví!**

**Ahora. Las actualizaciones serán semanales, porq tengo tiempo!**

**Un beso a todos!!!**

**Especialmente a **sirenita **que siempre me estuvo apoyando. KISSES!**


End file.
